


offerings from me to you

by writerinbrooks



Series: offerings from the soul [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternative Au, Artistic Sakusa, Fluff, Kissing, Legendary Kitsune, M/M, OOC Miya Atsumu, OOC Sakusa Kiyoomi, Sexual Content, handjobs, i'm still tagging characters ooc, jerking off, kitsune atsumu, neck kisses, uH can you still see that I'm sTILL bad at tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:28:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25362388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writerinbrooks/pseuds/writerinbrooks
Summary: His chest was stuttering with each breath, abs flexing as he shifted. An embarrassed noise escaped Atsumu as Sakusa's gaze went lower, fixated on the apex of his thighs. Sakusa's fingers brushed against the underside of Atsumu's length, and the kitsune let out a sharp gasp, back arching slightly at the touch."Omi-kun, let me see you. Please."
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: offerings from the soul [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1835113
Comments: 18
Kudos: 186





	offerings from me to you

**Author's Note:**

> it's advised that you read the series in order!
> 
> #don't wanna add other character names to spoil

**v. - part five**

Sakusa and Atsumu had decided to stop for the night at an inn. They brought Sakusa’s two trunks of things to the room to keep them safe and the horses were grazing in a field. Atsumu went to go pay and order their room service for dinner while Sakusa went to shower. Atsumu went into the bathroom to shower after Sakusa.

Sakusa had just started to dry his hair with a towel when he heard a startled yelp, and a bang. Concerned, Sakusa turned his head in the direction of the bathroom, and approached the door that was partially closed.

“Atsumu?” He rapped on the door, and when there wasn’t a response, Sakusa pushed the door opened, worried. Atsumu was curled up in the tub, kitsune tails wrapped tightly around his body with his ears flat to his head. Atsumu’s head was covered by his arms. “Atsumu!”

At the sound of Sakusa’s voice, Atsumu’s head jerked up, a flush covering his cheeks as the shower head continued to pour freezing water over him. Sakusa came closer, keeping his hands raised to show he meant no harm. There was a panicked gleam in Atsumu’s eyes.

“What happened?” Sakusa asked quietly, crouching on the ground, before he reached over to turn the spray of ice-cold water off. The kitsune shook his head, hair plastered to his face as his ears flopped back and forth. Atsumu could only keep his tails and ears hidden for a certain amount of time before it started to drain his energy.

“Bad memories.” Atsumu replied, chattering. His entire body was trembling, tails quivering around his lean body. Sakusa fixed the shower’s settings so it was running water from the faucet to fill the tub. He started the water warm, then gradually turned the heat until it was hot enough. Atsumu’s body twitched as the hot water touched his tails.

Atsumu shuffled so his legs were bent, hugging them against his chest. Sakusa was quiet as he carded his fingers through his kitsune’s hair. Sakusa even added a little body soap where the water was running so bubbles emerged, and Atsumu’s expression brightened at that.

He splashed around a bit, tails flicking happily, and Sakusa grinned, leaning forward to press a gentle kiss to Atsumu’s cheek. Atsumu blushed, tilting his head up and Sakusa kissed him again. Atsumu’s lips were cold, but a happy noise escaped the back of the kitsune’s throat.

“Go ahead and soak a bit,” Sakusa said, voice gentle. “Take as long as you want. I’m not going anywhere.”

“Thank you, Omi-kun.” Atsumu kissed Sakusa again, before he lowered himself to sink deeper into the hot water, a satisfied sigh leaving him. Sakusa stood, watching for a few more moments before he left the bathroom. Atsumu would likely take a while, given that the kitsune loved to constantly groom his tails.

After about twenty minutes later, there was a rap at the door. Sakusa opened it, and gratefully took the room service cart. There was freshly brewed jasmine tea, wake salad, yakitori and two piping hot bowls of stew. It smelled delicious. Sakusa tugged on the sleeves of the sweater he’d put on, before setting the trays down on the table.

“Atsumu, just letting you know that the food’s here.” Sakusa called, tapping his knuckles on the bathroom door. He could hear splashing noises and someone humming.

“Okay,” Atsumu called back. “I’m almost done. I just have one more tail to clean.” Sakusa hummed in response, and sat down at the table. He left the covers on the two bowls of stew and snagged a yakitori to snack on while he waited. A few minutes later, Atsumu poked his head out of the bathroom.

“Uh, my tails are all really wet. What do I do? I don’t wanna drip water everywhere.” Atsumu looked embarrassed, and Sakusa tilted his head.

“Well, it’s a wood floor. We’ll just rest some towels on the ground, and I can help you dry them later.” Sakusa offered, and Atsumu perked up.

“Okay!” Atsumu chirped. “Oh. But… I only have this towel.” Atsumu rubbed the back of his neck, his body still hidden from view, and Sakusa arched an eyebrow.

“I don’t mind the view.” Sakusa said casually, before pouring himself a cup of tea. Atsumu choked, cheeks going red. “Why so shy now? You’re practically naked when you’re in your kitsune form.” Atsumu blushed even deeper, before shuffling shyly from behind the door. It was a little strange - Atsumu seemed to always be at ease with his body.

“Ever since you said you liked me too, I just wanna always impress ya.” Atsumu looks embarrassed to be admitting it.

“I like who _you_ are, Atsumu.” Sakusa replied. “Just be you, and it’s fine.” Atsumu shuffled over, his tails dripping wet. Sakusa reached for his towel, draped over one of the trunks to dry, and waited for Atsumu to sit down on the chair across from him and rested the towel beneath the seven fox tails.

It was hard for Sakusa to not stare at the broad shoulders and well-defined and toned upper body before him.

“Thank you for the food,” they murmured, before they began to eat. It was relatively quiet - most meals were. When they finished eating, Atsumu cleaned up the table, and Sakusa went to fetch the hair dryer.

“Come sit.” Sakusa said, dragging the two chairs close together. As Atsumu approached, he ended up slipping on a wet patch, pitching forward. Sakusa caught the kitsune easily, snorting before smacking a kiss to his lover's lips. Atsumu blushed, and sank onto the chair, wet tails flicking back and forth.

Atsumu shifted so he was straddling the second chair backwards, so his back was to Sakusa. The towel was still low on his hips, and the position Atsumu was sitting in was probably not very comfortable. Sakusa plugged in the hair dryer, and picked up the brush on the table. It was one of Atsumu’s prized possessions, and his favorite offering from Sakusa’s village.

Sakusa reached forward to grasp one of Atsumu's still wet tails gently, and the kitsune's ears twitched. Sakusa noted it, tucking it away for later. Sakusa started to blow dry Atsumu's tails, gently pulling the brush through silken fur.

Each time that Sakusa picked up a new tail, a shiver ran through Atsumu's body, a soft noise leaving his lips. At the last tail, Sakusa lifted it to his lips, and pressed a kiss to the wet fur. Atsumu yelped, tail twitching almost violently in Sakusa's grip as the kitsune whirled around, ears at half mast. Sakusa's lips curled up into a smirk, and Atsumu's breath hitched.

"Omi-kun's not fair." Atsumu's voice was soft, almost needy. Sakusa made a gesture with his finger for Atsumu to turn around. The kitsune pouted, grumbling something beneath his breath, but obeyed. Sakusa took his time, amused when he saw Atsumu getting antsy.

Sakusa finished up, and set the hair drier on the table, unplugging it. Atsumu had Sakusa in his arms almost immediately, gracefully picking up the taller boy and dragging him over to the single bed. Sakusa snorted as his kitsune crawled over him, towel be damned, and kissed him.

Lips met lips and Sakusa's hands trailed down Atsumu's broad and muscular back. He felt the kitsune's tails brush against them. Sakusa sat up slowly so Atsumu was seated in his lap. Sakusa's fingers slid up into Atsumu's fluffy golden hair, scratching the base of his ears and a shiver tore through Atsumu's body.

Atsumu's hands tentatively cupped Sakusa's face, tilting it up to kiss him again. Sakusa could feel Atsumu - hot and excited - even through the flimsy towel and his sweater. Atsumu whined, tugging at Sakusa's sweater hem.

"Omi-kun." Atsumu gasped, and Sakusa hummed in response, swiping his tongue across Atsumu's lips. "Omi-kun. _Kiyoomi_." Atsumu repeated. Sakusa felt a flutter in his heart at hearing his given name from Atsumu's pretty lips.

"Yeah?" Sakusa pulled back slightly, licking his lips.

"I love you." Atsumu blurted, and Sakusa lifted a hand to cup Atsumu's cheek.

"I love you too." Sakusa said, genuine. Atsumu let out a groan, dropping his head to Sakusa's shoulder. Sakusa chuckled, gently nosing the corded length of Atsumu's neck. "You know that you're practically naked, right?"

"The first time ya saw me I was practically naked." Atsumu grumbled in response. "'m just lucky I was actually in my feral form." Sakusa couldn't help the snort that passed his lips, and Atsumu pulled back with mock hurt. He went on some spiel, but Sakusa wasn't entirely paying attention - too focused on the strong muscles before him.

One nip to Atsumu's left pectoral had the kitsune cutting his rant short, golden-brown eyes staring at Sakusa. Sakusa smirked in response.

"Let me see ya." Atsumu said instead, tugging at Sakusa's sweater.

"You've seen me before," Sakusa arched a brow. When Atsumu stared back in confusion, Sakusa continued. "Before I knew you were also a human, and was taking care of you as a kitsune. I always thought it was a little weird that you'd perk up and start watching me if I started changing, or dressing. At least I had the foresight to never walk around completely nake-"

Sakusa's cut off by Atsumu slapping a hand over his mouth, cheeks rosy red. Sakusa grinned beneath the kitsune's palm. Atsumu's tails were restless, curling and twitching at the tips, his ears flicking from half mast to upright. Sakusa's fingers slid between the towel and Atsumu's hips and gave it a playful tug. Sakusa had no idea how Atsumu managed to turn even more red.

"Hot." Sakusa said, tugging Atsumu's hands from his lips and leaning up to mouth at Atsumu's neck. The kitsune sighed, wriggling.

"I wanna be beneath you." Atsumu mumbled, and Sakusa easily flipped them over, pressing his pretty kitsune into the mattress. Atsumu's tails were flared behind him, tongue sweeping over his lips. His chest was stuttering with each breath, abs flexing as he shifted. An embarrassed noise escaped Atsumu as Sakusa's gaze went lower, fixated on the apex of his thighs. Sakusa's fingers brushed against the underside of Atsumu's length, and the kitsune let out a sharp gasp, back arching slightly at the touch.

"Omi-kun, let me see you. Please." Atsumu whined, and Sakusa pulled back to tug off his sweater. It was chilly in the room and Sakusa instinctively pressed closer to Atsumu, who was a literal heater. His hand encircled Atsumu again, thumb brushing against the head to collect the precum that had gathered there. A soft keen escaped Atsumu's lips, and Sakusa's pants felt tight.

Atsumu leaned up to wrap his arms around Sakusa's neck, dragging him down for a hungry kiss. Sakusa stroked Atsumu slowly, agonizingly slow, and soon the kitsune was a trembling mess beneath Sakusa, leaking onto his stomach.

"Let me touch ya," Atsumu begged, tails lifting to brush against Sakusa's waist. The silken fur caused a shiver to run up Sakusa's body, and he pushed back, Atsumu whimpering at the loss around his cock. Sakusa shimmied out of his pants and underwear, climbing back on top of Atsumu.

The kitsune sat up, gasps escaping both of their lips as they pressed from chest to knees, erections sliding up against each other. Sakusa bit back a groan as he rolled his hips forward, Atsumu's legs and tails trembling from where they were locked around his waist. Sakusa's lips trailed up Atsumu's chest, licking and biting, leaving marks behind.

His lips enveloped one pert nipple, and Atsumu's chest bowed up with a sharp gasp, legs tightening around Atsumu's waist. Sakusa's tongue pressed against the hardened peak, and Atsumu wriggled, cock twitching between them. Atsumu's hands slid into Sakusa's hair, moans spilling from his lips. The fox tails were writhing against the the mattress as Sakusa rolled the other nipple with his fingers.

Sakusa swapped at some point, pulling back from a spit-slick nipple, before pinching and rolling it between his fingers. Atsumu's cock kicked, spilling onto his abdomen with a drawn out cry. Sakusa leaned up to kiss Atsumu, who met his lips eagerly. Their tongues slid together, Atsumu's body trembling slightly with aftershocks.

"I-I've never..." Atsumu gasped, and Sakusa's cheeks warmed.

"Me neither." Sakusa murmured against his lips.

"You haven't yet, though." Atsumu whined, trembling hand sliding down to gently grasp Sakusa's throbbing cock. Sakusa cursed softly, rocking his hips into Atsumu's loose fist.

"Then make me," Sakusa murmured against Atsumu's ear, nipping at the lobe. Atsumu tucked his head in the crook of Sakusa's neck, sucking against the sweaty skin. A groan left Sakusa's lips as he rocked forward into Atsumu's hand, hips picking up the pace until he was coming with a gasp.

"Shit." Sakusa tilted his head to kiss Atsumu again, a sweet and delicate kiss. Then, Sakusa slid his arms beneath Atsumu's waist, hoisting him up. Atsumu yelped, clinging onto Sakusa, tails flailing awkwardly until they followed the movement of his legs, wrapping around Sakusa's trim waist.

The kitsune rested his head in the crook of Sakusa's neck, kissing his pulse lightly. Sakusa felt Atsumu's lips curl in a smile when Sakusa inhaled sharply. Sakusa settled Atsumu down on the bathroom floor, pressing him gently against the wall and kissed him. Sakusa heard Atsumu's happy sigh against his lips. After a few more kisses, Sakusa pulled back to grab one of the smaller towels, wetting it with warm water to clean up the mess they made.

Atsumu bit out a soft noise as Sakusa wiped down his cock, then his stomach, before he rinsed the cloth. Sakusa wiped himself down, and tugged on Atsumu's wrist. Atsumu followed, slipping on the underwear and pants that Sakusa hands him. They don't bother to change the sheets - the mess had collected on Atsumu's stomach.

"I love you." Atsumu sighed as they curled up with each other on the bed. Sakusa was running his fingers through the kitsune's hair, scratching behind his fox ears. "Thank you for saving me."

"I love you more." Sakusa replied softly, kissing Atsumu's forehead. "I'm glad that I heard you." A happy smile crossed Atsumu's face, before he curled up like a cat against Sakusa's chest.

Sakusa reached over to draw the covers over them, turning off the light. Some of Atsumu's tails were laid over Sakusa's waist, others tangled with their legs as they fell asleep.

**vi - part six**

"Omi-kun." Sakusa woke up to Atsumu's grin. His incisors were sharp - reminding Sakusa of vampires. Sakusa blinked up at him sleepily, before rolling over and pulling the blankets back over his head. "Omi-kun." Atsumu whined, tugging at the blankets.

"What?" Sakusa grumbled. Atsumu shuffled, before Sakusa felt him flop on top of him.

"We have to check out soon." Atsumu said softly. "I ordered two bentos for us to be prepared for this morning."

"How much time?" Sakusa asked.

"Thirty minutes."

"Wake me up in twenty."

"But Omi-kun!" Sakusa sighed, before pulling the blanket down from over his head. Atsumu beamed at him, kissing Sakusa sweetly on the tip of his nose. Sakusa slid a hand up behind Atsumu's neck, pressing closer. Atsumu hummed softly, and nuzzled close, and Sakusa could feel the familiar fox ears brush against the underside of his jaw.

Sakusa eventually stood, trudging into the bathroom to brush his teeth. Atsumu had cleared up and packed their minimal belongings already. Atsumu pecked Sakusa on the cheek as he left the bathroom.

"Ready?" Atsumu asked, nearly bouncing on his feet.

"Yeah." Sakusa yawned. Atsumu's tails and ears disappeared, before he bent to pick up one of the trunks. Sakusa picked up the second trunk, and the two of them left the inn. They checked out, leaving a small tip and went to go gather their horses and cart.

Sakusa and Atsumu chatted throughout their journey, only pausing when the horses needed a drink or a graze. Their bentos were simple onigiri and yakitori sticks, and Sakusa ended up surrendering one of his yakitori to Atsumu.

"How much longer until we hit the city?" Atsumu asked eagerly as they got back on the road. The sun was high in the sky, but it was still pretty cold out, given it was the middle of February.

"I think we're still about a day's journey." Sakusa said. "There's a horse stable a little ways out from the city. That's where we drop the horses off, and call for a taxi." Atsumu nodded.

"I'm excited." Atsumu said, shifting on the horse. "We can live together, Omi-Omi!"

"We were technically living together before," Sakusa pointed out. Atsumu pouted.

"That was different." Sakusa grinned, and reached over to swat at Atsumu's thigh, pleased when his hand smacked against hard muscle. Atsumu, on the other hand, yelped, shooting Sakusa a wounded look.

The month before he and Atsumu left the village, Sakusa took a few days to journey to the nearest village to be able to contact a realtor about an apartment. He'd gotten lucky, and made a deal for an affordable and nice-looking apartment in a complex. It was't an apartment in the middle of the city, but rather on the outskirts.

Sakusa had put a deposit down, and they were to meet the realtor in a couple days to seal the deal. The first night they were staying in a hotel. Sakusa had earned quite a bit from his commissions for the winter holidays, and along with Atsumu's earnings, they were set for the first several months. Not to mention that Sakusa had some publishers who were already interested in his work.

"Omi-kun, yer not listening to me." Sakusa blinked, turning back to Atsumu who had a pout curving his lips down.

"Ah, sorry. I was just thinking." Sakusa shook his head. "Just... repeat what you said."

"I asked if you think 'samu came to the city? He was always talkin' about wanting to go." Atsumu had a frown on his face. "I couldn't feel him anymore, though. But when we both decided to go to the city, I felt some sort of spark." Atsumu's gaze shifted to stare ahead. "I dunno what it meant, but it's kinda grown. Do ya think there's hope?"

Sakusa didn't know how to respond. From Atsumu's description he'd given a few months back, it seemed that Osamu was dead. But, Atsumu had mentioned that he'd feel it if his brother was dead, an empty part in his soul and heart. Then again, Atsumu was a sap and said that his heart was full anytime he was around Sakusa.

"I think so." Sakusa said, reaching over to brush back hair that had fallen into Atsumu's eyes. Atsumu offered a shy smile. They rode in silence for the next few hours.

It was nightfall by the time they reached the stables. The city was a half-hour drive away, and Sakusa placed a call for a taxi almost immediately after they'd arrived. Atsumu was practically falling over his own feet in exhaustion, and Sakusa was worried that his kitsune ears and tails would pop out.

Grabbing their two trunk and one rucksack, they waited just inside the stable house until a taxi pulled up. Sakusa had to practically drag Atsumu into the taxi as the driver helped him put the trunks in the back of the car. Atsumu was asleep for the entire drive.

"Thanks," Sakusa paid the driver, and woke Atsumu up so they could both haul their things to the hotel room they'd booked. Atsumu immediately flopped onto the bed as soon as they arrived, kitsune tails and ears popping into view so suddenly that Sakusa laughed. Atsumu flipped him off, and promptly fell asleep. Sakusa ambled into the bathroom to wash up quickly, before he kicked off his shoes.

"I'm surprised you didn't fall off your horse." Sakusa murmured as he slid off Atsumu's shoes. He shifted the kitsune's position so he was no longer spread-eagled on the mattress and joined him, curling an arm around Atsumu's waist. "Goodnight, Atsumu." He pressed a kiss to Atsumu's forehead, and the kitsune smiled.

Breakfast was a little overwhelming. Sakusa had never been to a buffet before, and there was so much _variety_ of food that his head spun. Atsumu seemed to be having a whale of a time, eagerly piling up his plate, wolfing it down and going back to try more things. Sakusa was certain that Atsumu was going to be sick.

Sakusa settled for some miso soup, fried mackerel, rice and wakame salad. He was taking a sip of his coffee when Atsumu returned with his _fourth_ plate of food.

"Atsumu, aren't you gonna get sick?" Sakusa asked, warily eyeing the plate of fluffy pancakes, cheesy eggs and bacon. At least the plates before were a little more nutritious.

"Nope!" Atsumu chirped, shoving a forkful of syrupy pancake into his mouth. "Omi-kun, you should try this!" He cut another piece of pancake and held it out for Sakusa to try. When Sakusa didn't make a move to take it, Atsumu prodded it against Sakusa's lips until the latter gave in and parted his lips. It was good, Sakusa had to admit.

"Just don't get sick, Atsumu." Sakusa sighed, and Atsumu nodded vigorously. Sakusa finished his plate of food, and _finally_ after a fifth plate with fried mackerel, rice, natto and miso soup, Atsumu was full. "Where do you put it?" Sakusa asked, brow arched.

"I dunno." Atsumu shrugged. "Maybe it's just a... you-know-what thing, but whenever I see a lot of food available, I just get ravenously hungry and I wanna eat." Atsumu looked sheepish, rubbing the back of his neck, before he hiccuped.

"You didn't drink anything, did you?" Sakusa asked, biting back a smirk over the rim of his mug. Atsumu hiccuped again.

"I had the soup!" Atsumu defended, interrupted by another hiccup. Sakusa snorted, and stood to go get a cup of water. Atsumu gulped it down, even plugging his nose while swallowing to try to get the hiccups to go away. Instead, he nearly choked, and Sakusa couldn't help but to laugh, trying his best to smother it as others started to look over with mild irritation.

"Don't laugh at me, Omi-kun!" Atsumu wheezed, cheeks red. Sakusa reached beneath the table and squeezed Atsumu's knee, and the kitsune smiled ruefully.

"Ready?" Sakusa asked. Atsumu nodded, and they both stood. Almost immediately, a staff member came over to clear their table. With a polite bow, Sakusa and Atsumu left to go back to their hotel room. Sakusa had the number of the realtor, and checked the date. Today was the day. He dialed the number, and waited for the other end to pick up.

"Hello?"

"Hi, this is Sakusa."

"Oh! Are you in the city? Today's the day we meet, right?"

"Yes," Sakusa replied, glancing over at Atsumu who was still drinking water in an attempt to nurse his hiccups. "What time would be best?"

"Ah, well I have a meeting in about fifteen minutes, and I should be off at noon. What do you say about meeting over ramen at one?"

"Sure, that'd be great." Sakusa glanced at the clock. It was nine-thirty in the morning.

"I realized I never introduced myself. My name's Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi Hajime."

"It's nice to meet you, Iwaizumi-san." Sakusa replied. Iwaizumi gave Sakusa the address of the ramen place, before he had to hang up and leave. Sakusa pocketed the address and turned to see that Atsumu was curled up on the floor, kitsune tails splayed on the ground.

"Omi-Omi, my hicc - _hic_ \- ups won't go - _hic_ \- aw - _hic_ \- away!" Atsumu wailed, and Sakusa barked out a laugh, throwing a pillow at Atsumu, hitting him square in the face. Atsumu sat up, eyes narrowed and leapt across the room to pounce on Sakusa, pinning him down on the bed.

Sakusa rolled his eyes, reaching up to hook a hand behind Atsumu's neck and dragging him down for a kiss. Atsumu gasped slightly, and Sakusa took the opportunity to slip his tongue into Atsumu's mouth, deepening the kiss. Atsumu's shoulders shook once with a hiccup.

Their kisses grew heated, deeper, until Sakusa pushed Atsumu back slightly, both of them panting for breath.

"Your hiccups are gone." Sakusa said cheekily. Atsumu gaped at Sakusa.

"Ya only kissed me because of my hiccups?" Atsumu pouted. "Not because I'm hot or anythi-" Atsumu was cut off as Sakusa dragged him back down for another kiss, hands resting on the kitsune's hips, pulling them down as he rolled his own up. "Omi-kun." Atsumu's gasp dissolved into a whine.

Sakusa's hands slid up Atsumu's shirt, brushing against the Atsumu's nipples. Atsumu wriggled, pulling his shirt off in one smooth movement. The kitsune ducked his head, ears wriggling against the underside of Sakusa's jaw as. he nibbled and pressed kisses to Sakusa's pulse. Thankfully, Sakusa had plenty of high-neck shirts and that the weather was still cold.

Sakusa sighed as Atsumu sucked hickies into his pale skin, fingers tangling themselves into Atsumu's blonde hair, scratching at the fox ears. Sakusa knew that it was a weakness, Atsumu always became a pliant puddle of goo. Sakusa's free hand slid down Atsumu's back, fingertips brushing the base of Atsumu's seven fox tails.

He took one in his hands, gently scratching the base and he was enamored by the way Atsumu's body shook, a pleased moan escaping his lips. He did it again, and Atsumu's hips kicked forward.

"You're really sensitive, aren't you?" Sakusa murmured against Atsumu's temple. The kitsune wriggled in Sakusa's arms, trailing more kisses further down Sakusa's body.

"C-can I?" Atsumu's shoulders were trembling slightly, and Sakusa cupped the kitsune's jaw gently.

"Go ahead." Sakusa said, his voice a little hoarse. He tilted his head back as Atsumu shoved up Sakusa's shirt, running warm and calloused hands down his front. Atsumu trailed kisses down Sakusa's chest, then stomach. Sakusa felt Atsumu inhale sharply, and lifted his head slightly to see Atsumu staring. "Like what you see?" Sakusa teased, flexing the muscles of his abdomen. Atsumu let out a soft, drawn out whine, before he pressed his lips to Sakusa's stomach.

Sakusa inhaled sharply when Atsumu reached the hem of his pants, nose brushing against his crotch, erection straining against the fabric. Atsumu mouthed at the bulge, before his fingers trembled, reaching up to unbutton Sakusa's pants. A soft gasp escaped Sakusa's lips as Atsumu took him into his mouth.

"Careful of the teeth." Sakusa mumbled, reaching down to slide his hand through Atsumu's hair. His fox ears twitched. Atsumu's mouth was hot, and Sakusa fought to keep his hips from kicking up. Atsumu went agonizingly slow, bobbing his head slightly until he'd taken Sakusa in all the way.

Atsumu gagged slightly, and Sakusa tugged his hair, urging him to pull off slightly. Atsumu stubbornly refused. Instead, the kitsune shifted his position to be more comfortable before suckling on the head of Sakusa's cock. Sakusa gasped, body tensing. Atsumu's tongue flicked across the slit, and hollowed his cheeks.

Atsumu's eyes were dark as he stared up at Sakusa. The blowjob was a little messy, but it was adorable to see how hard Atsumu was trying to get it right. Sakusa pulled Atsumu off before he could come, hearing Atsumu's whine. Instead, Sakusa sealed their lips together, sticking his hand down Atsumu's sweats to grasp him in his hand.

His kitsune bucked into Sakusa's hand, tails fluttering behind him. Sakusa jerked him off quickly, grip firm. Their kisses were hungry, and Sakusa's second hand drifted down Atsumu's broad back.

"More." Atsumu whined, shuffling forward so he could take both of their cocks in one large hand. Sakusa relented, and let Atsumu take control of the pace. It didn't last too long, as Sakusa grasped the base of two of Atsumu's tails, giving a few firm upstrokes. Atsumu shuddered against Sakusa, hand stuttering in its movements.

"Come on, Atsumu." Sakusa murmured against his lover's ear. His kitsune gave a soft cry, biting down into the crook of Sakusa's neck as he came seconds before Sakusa. Atsumu laid limply in Sakusa's lap, breath shuddering and Sakusa had to bite back the grin on his lips. Instead, he kissed Atsumu's temple, before carrying them both to the bathroom.

Atsumu showered with Sakusa in his human form, to prevent having to wash and dry each of his tails. He'd complained at first, but quickly shut up when Sakusa promised that Atsumu could groom for as long a he wanted after their meeting with Iwaizumi.

They were a little early for their meeting at the ramen store. Sakusa had a turtleneck on with Atsumu's coat, given that Atsumu never really got cold. There was a well-dressed man sitting at a table near the back, and he looked up when Sakusa and Atsumu entered. Sakusa hesitated briefly before heading towards him.

"Iwaizumi-san?" Sakusa tried. The man smiled.

"That would be me. It's nice to officially meet you, Sakusa-san." They shook hands, and then Iwaizumi shook hands with Atsumu, who was looking around with eager fascination. They placed their orders, and Iwaizumi pulled out a folder and began talking.

**[a//n: I have absolutely no idea how rent works so bear with me lol]**

"Right, so this is a four-year lease, and you can either pay monthly, bi-monthly, or every six months. I understand that you've lived in a rural village for the past eighteen or so years, so it'll be a little different to what you're used to. If any problems arise with anything, be it payment or the apartment itself, don't be afraid to come to me for help." Iwaizumi started. "I'm willing to be really lenient for the first few months, if you want."

"That'd be great, thanks." Sakusa said, relieved. Atsumu squeezed his hand beneath the table. Iwaizumi shifted the papers before he found a blueprint of the apartment layout.

"It's a two-bedroom apartment. One room has a bathroom attached to it, and there's one more bathroom in the hall. There's a small kitchenette with a counter to sit at. There's room for a table if you want to put one in. This is the living room, and it basically serves as the main room as well." Iwaizumi pointed to each room as he spoke. "You've got a balcony, so if either of you smoke, it's preferred that you do so out on the balcony, and not in the hallways."

"We don't smoke," Atsumu said, wrinkling his nose. "The smell makes me bleugh." Iwaizumi chuckled. The waitress brought their drinks and gyoza appetizers and Iwaizumi collected the papers he'd spread out.

"Great. Pets aren't really allowed in the apartment complex unless they're a service animal of some sort. Pets were allowed until we had some problems a couple years back with owners just letting their animals roam the hallways." Iwaizumi explained, and Sakusa felt Atsumu stiffen slightly.

"There aren't many other rules that I have, but you both look like sensible young men. I hope that my assumption is correct?" Iwaizumi arched a brow.

"Well, it's going to be different living in an apartment near the city, but we'll do our best to keep things orderly." Sakusa replied, and Iwaizumi looked pleased with the response. The conversation continued, with Iwaizumi giving more tidbits of information, and answering any questions that Sakusa and Atsumu had about the apartments. Although most questions were from Atsumu.

_Are there many people in the complex?_

_Are they friendly?_

_What happens if there's a fire?_

_How hot do the apartments get during the summer?_

_Is there an air ventilation system?_

_What about a heating system?_

"Okay, Atsumu, I think that's enough." Sakusa chuckled, before he took a mouthful of hot noodles. Atsumu pouted, and Sakusa rolled his eyes.

"I'll leave you my number before we go, and you can ask as many questions as you'd like." Iwaizumi offered.

"We have to get phones first, but that would be great!" Atsumu beamed, before he started slurping down his noodles without batting an eye.

"Shall we meet outside of the apartment complex tomorrow at noon?" Iwaizumi asked, turning his attention back to Sakusa. Sakusa nodded. He and Atsumu still had one more night booked at the hotel. "How many things do you have? Would you like me to call in for some people?"

"No, we only have two trunks of things." Sakusa said. "Atsumu and I were thinking about going to an IKEA, or somewhere later today and have them shipped to the apartment, if that's alright."

"Fine by me." Iwaizumi nodded.

The rest of their lunch went by smoothly, and Iwaizumi insisted on paying for the three of them. After bidding Iwaizumi a goodbye, Sakusa and Atsumu made their way to the nearest train station.

It took a little bit for them to figure out how the trains worked, and they gave up. Atsumu's heightened senses were overloaded with the amount of people and different things happening around them, and he nearly had a meltdown. Sakusa's hand in his was the only thing keeping him from going crazy. Sakusa had to practically drag Atsumu out of the station before he could panic and let his kitsune features pop out.

"Hey, hey," Sakusa urged, his voice soft as he cupped Atsumu's cheeks. "You're fine, alright? Deep breath, Atsumu." Atsumu inhaled shakily, and thumped his head against Sakusa's shoulder. "We can go to the Apple store instead and buy ourselves a laptop and phone instead. It's a smaller store, and we can shop IKEA remotely. Does that sound better?"

Atsumu nodded, looking miserable. Sakusa frowned, and tilted his head down to kiss Atsumu's forehead, and the kitsune melted into his touch. Atsumu finally calmed down after a while, and mumbled a soft apology to which Sakusa chastised him about.

The Apple store was a lot less busy thankfully. It was an exhausting two hours of discussion about what phone and laptop to get, setting up a the second contract plan in a day, purchasing the SIM card, and whatever else they ended up doing. Sakusa was too tired to remember what they'd done after they reached their hotel room.

"I'm gonna take a nap before dinner." Sakusa mumbled, face planting into the mattress.

"I'll take a shower, and then join ya." Atsumu said, leaning down to kiss the back of Sakusa's neck. Sakusa hummed in response. It was about six thirty in the evening, and the restaurant was open at six. He knew that it was going to be pretty busy, so they decided to go down around eight in the evening since the restaurant was open until ten.

With exhaustion weighing him down, Sakusa closed his eyes and promptly fell asleep.

**vii. - part seven**

Dinner was similar to breakfast, but a lot less overwhelming. There was a stir-fry bar where you could build your own plate, make your own sauce, leave it at a countertop with a clothespin from your table, and the waiters would bring you a fresh plate of fried rice or noodles.

There was also a smaller buffet bar of other choices, and Sakusa had to go with Atsumu to ensure the kitsune didn't gorge himself again. Two plates of stir-fried noodles later, Sakusa gave up and let Atsumu do what he wanted. Sakusa was perfectly content with his custom made yakisoba noodles, oden and takoyaki as his main course. He still didn't understand how Atsumu ate so much.

"'m really excited, Omi-kun! We're movin' into a new place together! Does that mean we'll split jobs? 'm real bad at cooking." Sakusa had been listening to Atsumu fondly for the past thirty minutes as he went on about how exciting and different the city was to the forest.

"I can cook, if you do the dishes afterwards." Sakusa offered. As much as Sakusa liked things to be clean, he didn't like doing the dishes - especially not having a dishwasher. Something about sticking his hands in dirty water to try to clean dishes didn't make sense to him. "We can clean the apartment together, and other chores we can split."

"Okay!" Atsumu shoveled another mouthful of stir-fry noodles in his mouth. "I miss Omi-kun's cooking."

"Really? I couldn't tell with you munching down all this food the past couple days." Sakusa teased. Atsumu looked guilty until Sakusa nudged him gently with his shoulder. "I'll cook the stew for you tomorrow, I promise." Atsumu lit up at that.

"What're we goin' ta do about the no-pet rule that Iwaizumi-san has?" Atsumu asked, lowering his voice. His golden-brown eyes were nervous. Sakusa stabbed a takoyaki with his toothpick, and popped it into his mouth. Atsumu was staring at him expectantly, so Sakusa finished chewing, swallowed, and sighed.

"We'll just have to be careful, Atsumu. Clean up a little more than often. I mean, you don't really shed." Atsumu nodded at that, before glancing behind him as if expecting his kitsune tails to be there. Sakusa snorted at that, before picking up his bowl of oden and sipped on the broth. Atsumu went back to shoving more stir-fry into his mouth. Sakusa finished up what he had on his plate, sipping on his barley water.

"I'm gonna go snag some mochis before they're gone. Want me to get you some?" Sakusa asked, standing. Atsumu looked up, cheeks stuffed with a rice dish he'd gotten, and nodded. Sakusa chuckled, ruffling Atsumu's hair as he made his way to the desert table.

There was an assortment of different mochis and dango, along with taiyaki, dorayaki, and that viral cheesecake everyone seemed to love. Sakusa took one of the larger plates, and took two pieces of the cheesecake, a dorayaki to cut in half, and several mochis. When he brought it back to the table, Atsumu had finished his two plates of food, and had a content look similar to one of a sunbathing cat.

"To share," Sakusa said as he set the plate down with two forks. Atsumu took a piece of cheesecake, and held it up to Sakusa's lips expectantly. There was a goofy grin on his face, and Sakusa rolled his eyes, parting his lips. Atsumu popped the piece into Sakusa's mouth, and planted a kiss to Sakusa's cheek afterwards.

"Now me!" Atsumu tilted his head up, and Sakusa took one of the smaller mochis, before popping the entire thing into Atsumu's mouth. The kitsune reeled back, expression twisting as he tried to chew the sticky and gooey treat in his mouth. Sakusa laughed, and he could practically see Atsumu's fox ears drooping if they had been visible.

They'd caught the attention of a few other tables, staring at them with mild annoyance, but Sakusa paid them no attention. When Atsumu had finally managed to swallow the mochi, he reached for his barley tea, gulping it down.

"That's not fair, Omi-Omi!" Atsumu gasped. "My jaw feels sore. What was that?"

"Mochi. It's really chewy." Sakusa supplied, and Atsumu gave him such a deadpanned look that Sakusa laughed again.

"I know that now." Atsumu pouted.

"Sorry, sorry." Sakusa snickered. He broke the dorayaki in half, and presented it to Atsumu. The kitsune stared at it warily, until Sakusa took a bite out of his half. Atsumu happily ate the sweet bread from Sakusa's hold, tongue brushing against Sakusa's thumb at the last bite.

"Yer sweet." Atsumu said cheekily. Sakusa rolled his eyes, and took his own mochi, taking small bites. Atsumu avoided the mochis, and went straight for one of the slices of cheesecake. He didn't even bother using a fork to eat the fluffy cake, and instead took it in his hands and took a massive bite out of it.

"I'm surprised you haven't choked yet." Sakusa commented, popping the last bit of mochi in his mouth, before he forked a piece of his cheesecake slice. Atsumu made some sort of garbled noise and Sakusa simply arched a brow before he ate his piece of cake.

"Me too." Atsumu said, as he finished swallowing.

"You're such a messy eater." Sakusa sighed, reaching out to brush away crumbs from Atsumu's mouth. Atsumu blushed, clasping the back of his neck awkwardly.

"I get excited around food. I like eating it, but I'm not good at making it." Atsumu shrugged, before he stuffed the rest of the cake into his mouth. Sakusa rolled his eyes. The clock read nine forty-five, so Sakusa tipped the rest of the mochi into a disposable cup.

"We should probably head back up." Sakusa said, and Atsumu nodded. He threw back the rest of his barley tea before he eagerly took Sakusa's hand. When they had made sure they had everything, Atsumu practically dragged Sakusa to their room. Sakusa barely had time to put the mochis in the small refrigerator before Atsumu was pulling him onto the bed.

"We gotta brush teeth." Sakusa's voice was muffled against Atsumu's shoulder. Atsumu tilted Sakusa's head back and kissed him, lips tasting of red bean paste and sugar. Sakusa eventually pushed Atsumu back and left him whining on the bed to go brush his teeth. "Come in here and I'll brush your tails." Sakusa said, voice garbled by the toothbrush.

The sound of a body rolling around in the blankets stopped, before there was a flurry of movement, followed by a _thump_. Atsumu appeared in the doorway to the bathroom a few moments later, hair a mess and fox ears pricked up eagerly. His tails were waving behind him as he trotted up to Sakusa, taking the second toothbrush on the counter.

 _It always works_ , Sakusa thought fondly, bumping Atsumu's hip with his. Atsumu beamed, tails flicking happily behind him.

Sakusa and Atsumu had to check out early the next day, and by some miracle, Atsumu didn't gorge himself on the breakfast buffet. " _I wanna eat Omi-kun's food, so I'm saving space!"_ is what Atsumu had told him. It was about eleven when they finished checking out, an hour time before they had to meet with Iwaizumi. The taxi drive was supposed to be ten minutes, but with the early morning traffic in city would make the drive much longer, and _much_ more expensive.

"Should we just walk?" Atsumu asked, having picked up the heavier trunk with Sakusa's books. "It's not that bad of a walk."

"Do you think we can carry these the entire way?" Sakusa asked dryly.

"You used to carry pieces of tree trunks on your back several at a time." Atsumu blinked. "I think we can do it. I mean, with our new phones it'll tell us where to go, right?" Sakusa nodded, and pulled out his new phone. He carefully connected it to the hotel's free lobby WiFi and typed in the address for the apartment.

"We just have to walk straight for five blocks, take a right and keep going for another three blocks, then take a left and it should be on that street." Sakusa said, eyes scanning the maps app. He'd never actually used any technology as advanced as this before, and he briefly wondered if the "rich" people the people in his village talked about before were from the city.

The app made things pretty clear, giving directions on beneath the blue-lit route. Atsumu nodded, and tilted his head, glancing up at the clear sky. It was still a little chilly in February, but with the add-on to carrying the trunks it they'd likely work up a little bit of a sweat.

They'd bought another rucksack, and their dirty clothes were in the one on Atsumu's back, and their jackets were in Sakusa's new one along with the laptop. Sakusa pocketed his phone and bent to pick up the second trunk with his other personal belongings.

They walked in a single file line to prevent taking up the streets, and they did get a few strange looks from other people they passed. They'd only been walking four blocks when Sakusa's arms felt numb.

"Hey, Atsumu, I need a quick break." Atsumu hummed, and they both stopped to set the trunks down. Sakusa shook his arms out, glancing up at the street name. They still had one more block to go. "I wasn't expecting these blocks to be this large." Sakusa sighed.

"Same." Atsumu quipped, rolling his shoulders back. A car suddenly pulled up to the curb they'd settled down at, and the window rolled down. Sakusa gaped at the familiar face that gaped back at him.

"Komori?"

"Sakusa?" They both spoke at the same time, and Atsumu tilted his head, staring back and forth from Sakusa and his cousin.

"Oh shit, I thought it was you." Komori grinned. "I saw you a little ways behind, thought you looked familiar, but ended up passing you before I could stop. Then I looped back around." Komori glanced behind him, and thankfully, the cars were driving around him. "Where are you going?" Komori glanced at Atsumu curiously, who seemed to bristle. Sakusa grasped Atsumu's wrist, tugging at it. Atsumu relaxed, and huffed out a breath.

"We're moving into the city. We just signed a four year lease contract for an apartment complex a couple blocks away." Sakusa explained.

"Need a lift? Those trunks look heavy."

"That's be great, thanks." Relieved, Sakusa nudged Atsumu to help him bring the trunks to the car. Komori popped the trunk, and Sakusa and Atsumu placed their own trunks in the back. As they both slid into the backseat, Sakusa gave Komori the address.

"Oh hey, that's a block off where I live." Komori blinked, before grinning. "Looks like we'll be seeing each other more often, huh?"

"Definitely." Sakusa smiled back, before he realized something. "Oh. Komori, this is my boyfriend Atsumu. Atsumu, this is my cousin Komori." Atsumu seemed to be surprised, his previous grouchy expression morphing into curiosity.

"Nice to meet you." Atsumu mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Nice to meet you too," Komori said, and arched a brow at Sakusa. "I'm surprised that someone as prickly as Sakusa got himself a boyfriend." Sakusa scowled, and Atsumu shook his head vehemently.

"Omi-kun's perfect." Atsumu argued. Sakusa groaned, covering his face with his hands, and Komori barked out a laugh.

"Is this where you disappeared to?" Sakusa asked, and Komori shrugged.

"Pretty much. I kinda just roamed the streets and an elderly couple took me in." Komori replied. "I live with them now, and I owe them everything, really."

"I thought that you were dead, or something. How come you never wrote?" Sakusa asked, leaning his head against Atsumu's shoulder. Komori flushed.

"I... forgot?" Komori grinned sheepishly. Sakusa rolled his eyes. "We'll catch up sometime." Komori promised. "I'd like to know more about you, Atsumu. See what part of you my cousin fell for." Sakusa grumbled beneath his breath, and Atsumu let out a breathy laugh, kissing the crown of Sakusa's head.

"Sounds great." Atsumu smiled. They reached the apartment complex in no time, and Sakusa spotted Iwaizumi almost right away. Komori helped Sakusa and Atsumu, taking their rucksacks while the other two took the trunks from the back of the car. Iwaizumi stood to greet them.

"Afternoon, Sakusa and Atsumu." Iwaizumi tilted his head politely. "And you are?"

"Komori Motoya." Komori supplied. "Sakusa's cousin."

"Nice to meet you." They both shook hands, and Iwaizumi gestured for the three to follow them. Atsumu seemed distracted by something, and Sakusa had to tap him in the shin to get the kitsune to follow. They took the elevator to the third floor, and walked about four doors down. Iwaizumi presented the keys, and opened the door.

"Oh wow," Sakusa said as they first stepped inside. The apartment was pretty empty, save for some chairs at the counter. Sakusa could tell that it was already clean, the smell of disinfectant and cleaner in the air. Sakusa carefully sat the trunk he was carrying down at the genkan to avoid scratching the floors.

The four of them took off their shoes and Iwaizumi showed them around. Sakusa was still a little stunned that he'd found _Komori_ , of all people in the giant ass city.

"The futon is new, as are the sheets. Since you placed a deposit, I had a brand new futon, blanket and sheets brought here last night so you don't have to worry about that for now. There are also a few basic kitchen supplies, like utensils, a couple plates, bowls and pans." Iwaizumi added. "Washing machine, drying machine, dishwasher are all included with the apartment."

"Wow, maybe I should invest in getting an apartment here, deposit and everything." Komori mused, causing everyone to chuckle.

"Thanks, this is great, Iwaizumi-san." Sakusa smiled, bowing. Atsumu still seemed to be lost in his thoughts, and Sakusa nudged him. "Atsumu," Sakusa called. Atsumu seemed to break out of his stupor, and offered a sheepish smile.

"Sorry 'bout that. Thanks a lot Iwaizumi-san, it means a lot." Atsumu bowed, and Iwaizumi waved him off.

"It's not a problem. You have my number, and if you need anything give me a call." Iwaizumi said. They spoke for a little longer, before Iwaizumi left the keys to Sakusa, and bid them farewell.

"It's a quaint little place." Komori commented, glancing around.

"Yeah. I like it already." Sakusa said, grinning. Atsumu was already exploring the apartment, and Sakusa was pretty sure that he was in the closet with the washing machine. Since they had barely nothing in the apartment, let alone food, Sakusa promised to invite Komori over soon for a meal to catch up.

"Take your time, Sakusa. I'm just down the street." Komori grinned, jerking his thumb in the vague direction of where he supposedly lived. "Here, let me give you my number." Sakusa and Komori exchanged numbers, and Atsumu ambled back into the main room, eyes lighting up at the sight of the balcony.

"He's like an excited puppy." Komori chuckled as he watched Atsumu fumble to figure out how to open the balcony doors.

"He is, but I love him." Sakusa shrugged. "Atsumu, there's a switch. Flip it up." Sakusa called. There was a clattering sound, a click, and then a cheer. "Please don't fall off the balcony."

"I won't, Omi-kun!" Atsumu grinned.

"I've gotta go," Komori said, glancing down at his phone. "Yukiko and Shouta are looking for me."

"We'll catch up later, yeah?" Sakusa asked. Komori nodded, and there was a pause as they stared at each other. Komori broke it first, enveloping Sakusa in a tight hug.

"I missed you." Komori mumbled.

"Me too." Sakusa sighed. "It seems like a damn miracle we found each other again." Komori gave him a watery smile, and wiped at his eyes.

"I'll text you. We'll figure something out, once you and Atsumu have settled in." Komori said, and Sakusa agreed. Soon after Komori left, Atsumu wandered back in, flopping down on the floor, splayed. His ears and tails popped into view soon after.

"This is amazing Omi-kun." Atsumu breathed, staring up at the ceiling. "This feels surreal." Sakusa sat down on the floor next to Atsumu, and played with his hair.

"It does." Sakusa admitted. "Actually..." he glanced at the clock, reading eleven. "The internet router should be coming soon." Yesterday, Sakusa had nearly forgotten that he and Atsumu had gone to a T-Mobile to set up their phones and an internet router, and it was supposed to arrive today at their door.

"Omi-kun, should we go out and get some things?" Atsumu asked, glancing up at Sakusa. "Like toiletries, food, and soap n' stuff?"

"We should probably wait for the delivery." Sakusa said. "They said it would arrive before noon. Do you want to sort our things first to make things easier?" Atsumu rolled over to prop himself up on his knees.

"Yeah." The two of them carefully maneuvered the trunks to pop them open. Sakusa began sorting his notebooks and sketchbooks and Atsumu started sorting the clothes and blankets. No longer than twenty minutes into their sorting, there was a knock on their door.

Sakusa stood and headed over, opening the door. A delivery man stood there with a box, and looked up as the door opened.

"Sakusa Kiyoomi?"

"That's me." Sakusa nodded. The delivery man set the box down, and held out a clipboard.

"Please sign here." Sakusa signed, and the delivery man took the clipboard and handed Sakusa the box. "Have a good day, Sakusa-san." Sakusa bowed in return, and turned around to find Atsumu burrito-rolled in Sakusa's thickest blanket.

"Cold?" Sakusa asked, and Atsumu's response was muffled, tails poking out at the end of said burrito. Sakusa snorted, and sat cross legged on the ground to open up the box.

The set-up was easy, and Sakusa had it working in the next fifteen minutes. He'd set it up on the counter, pushing it in the corner to the wall to prevent it from being knocked off.

Sakusa took the laptop from his rucksack, and connected it to the internet. He didn't really know how online shopping worked, so he figured that it would be best to wait and ask help from Komori. Maybe one of the neighbors would know.

"Atsumu," Sakusa looked up from where he was sat at the counter. Atsumu hadn't moved in a while. "Atsumu." Sakusa called a little louder. There was the twitch of a tail, and Atsumu wriggled until his head was facing Sakusa. He looked sleepy. "I'm gonna go down to the nearest convenience shop to get some things for quick meals. Maybe some pre-made things as well. Do you wanna come?"

"Sleepy." Atsumu replied, blinking blearily up at Sakusa.

"It's probably all the eating you've done." Sakusa teased. He stood from the counter, and walked over before kneeling next to his lover. "I'll be back in about an hour or so, alright?" Atsumu nodded, and Sakusa kissed his forehead. "If you're gonna nap, at least take it on the futon."

"Okay." Atsumu didn't make a move to get up. "Carry me?" Atsumu asked with a sleepy but cheeky grin.

"Only because I love you." Sakusa rolled his eyes, easily heaving up the burrito-rolled kitsune and carrying him to the bedroom.

"I love you too." Atsumu managed to shift enough to nuzzle Sakusa's cheek, kissing him lightly. Almost as soon as Sakusa set Atsumu down, the kitsune was fast asleep. Sakusa snorted, ruffling his hair before standing. He decided to write a quick note, and connect Atsumu's phone to the WiFi just in case, before he left.

_Atsumu, I'm sure you're smart enough to know this, but just to make sure. If there's a knock on the door, make sure you're not in kitsune form before you do. Remember, I have the keys and I can easily just come in when I want. Love you. - Sakusa_

Atsumu didn't know how long he'd been sleeping for. When he woke up, he squinted at the piece of paper by his head. The kitsune had to kick and squirm to uncoil himself from the blanket. Atsumu read the note, and fumbled for his phone, glancing at the time.

Sakusa had been gone for over an hour by now. Atsumu pouted, sending Sakusa an _I miss you_ message. He was surprised to see that his phone was connected to the internet - no doubt Sakusa's doing. Atsumu trotted to the bathroom, doing his business and washing his hands. The apartment was quiet without Sakusa. Atsumu still couldn't shake off the sense of familiarity he'd felt when they first arrived at the apartment complex.

He didn't understand where it came from, and it confused him. Atsumu shook his head, ears flopping from side to side as he stood, neatening the blankets on the futon. Atsumu wandered back into the living room, plopping down to sift through some of Sakusa's sketchbooks.

He loved looking at Sakusa's charcoal sketches, and loved the way Sakusa flushed and turned shy when he was complimented. He knew that Sakusa had a sketchbook full of drawings of him as a kitsune, but Sakusa always kept it hidden from him.

_"It's embarrassing." Sakusa had mumbled each time that Atsumu tried to get him to show the sketches._

_"But I wanna see them." Atsumu pouted each time, and Sakusa would always respond with a light smile, a kiss on the forehead, and the promise of "later"._

Atsumu was brought out of his thoughts when he heard a knocking on the door. Remembering Sakusa's note, Atsumu made sure that his ears and tails were out of view before he padded over to the door, opening it. A male about Atsumu's age stood at the door, looking a little nervous.

As soon as the other male looked up to see Atsumu, he froze. Atsumu tilted his head, not quite sure how to take the other's reaction.

"Can I help you?" Atsumu asked curiously. The man's greyish eyes darted across Atsumu's features several times over.

"Ah, I was told that there was going to be two new people moving in next door, so I was wondering if you'd like to join us for dinner. We'd like to welcome you to the area." The man said.

"Oh. That sounds nice. But my boyfriend's out shopping right now. I'm pretty sure he'd be fine with it, but I'll ask him when he comes back." Atsumu replied. The man nodded, eyes still tracing over Atsumu's features with a slightly narrowed gaze.

"You're Atsumu." He stated.

"I-" Atsumu felt himself freeze. "How do you know that?" He said, voice sharp.

"Ah, sorry. I should introduce myself. My name's Suna. Suna Rintarou."

**Author's Note:**

> can you tell that i forgot about atsumu's accent halfway through and then half-heartedly tried to fix it?  
> because i would write 5k words then be like "oh fuck i forgot" then go back, kinda fix it, write another 3k words and be like "shit i forgot again."
> 
> also, me rn: 👀
> 
> my[twitter](https://twitter.com/writerinbrooks)


End file.
